Une vie au prix de l'économie
by Andy56
Summary: Jarod éclaircit la mrt d'un jeune garçon tandis que MP découvre de nouveaux secrets au Centre...


Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker63@hotmail.com) Série : le Caméléon Genre : Général Disclamers : Hélas, 3 fois hélas, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (ou ça ferait longtemps que Parker et Jarod seraient ensemble !) et je ne touche pas d'argent. (si j'en touchait, je l'offrirais aux producteurs pour qu'ils fassent le 3ème téléfilm !) Time line : Post IOTH. Résumé : Jarod veut prouver que la mort d'un gamin n'est pas accidentelle et Parker découvre de nouveaux secrets au Centre.  
  
Le Caméléon : Une vie au prix de l'économie  
  
Chicago, Illinois : Jarod était assis au beau milieu d'un parc, il regardait des enfants jouer dans un bac à sable. Il les enviait, il n'avait pas eu la chance de s'amuser comme ça lu. Il n'avait que deux amis quand il était au Centre : Angelo et Mlle Parker. Un petit garçon étrange qui ne parlait pas et une petite fille à l'esprit torturé. Bref, une enfance bien différent de celle de n'importe quel enfant sur terre. Jarod tenait un carnet rouge dans sa main, sur celui-ci, un article titrait : « Un jeune garçon de 7 ans tué dans une collision entre deux véhicules. » Il détestait ouvrir son journal le matin et tomber sur ce genre de faits divers, il était révolté de voir des personnes mourir si jeunes. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ces horreurs se produisaient, et il ne le comprendrait certainement jamais, il le savait que trop bien. Il observait une jeune femme sur un banc en face de lui qui surveillait un petit garçon. Il savait que c'était la mère du jeune Bryan McGuire et l'enfant devait être son second fils. Il pouvait ressentir sa douleur, il voulait l'aider à comprendre les circonstances de la mort de son enfant. Il s'approcha d'elle pour s'asseoir à ses cotés sur le banc. Jarod : Je m'appelle Jarod. Mme McGuire : . Jarod : C'est votre enfant ? Il désigna un adorable petit blondinet, les cheveux tous frisées, en train de faire un pâté de sable. Mme McGuire : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous êtes avocat ? Vous voulez me faire retirer ma plainte ? Jarod : Non, au contraire, je veux vous aider à la faire aboutir. Mme McGuire : Vous faites quoi comme travail ? Jarod : Je suis mécanicien. Elle le dévisageait : ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait l'occasion de rencontrer un mécanicien aussi propre et aussi bien habillée ! Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais il avait un coté protecteur et une voix si douce et rassurante qu'elle ne pu résister à lui parler. Mme McGuire : Comment m'avez-vous trouvée ? Jarod : J'ai cherché votre adresse dans le fichier des plaques d'immatriculation. On pouvait encore la distinguer sur la photo dans le journal. Mme McGuire : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Jarod : Vous aider. Mme McGuire : M'aider ? Jarod : Parce que je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cet accident. La jeune femme parut bien plus intéressée par ce qu'il venait de dire qu'auparavant. Jarod : Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, même si l'autre voiture a grillé le feu rouge, elle avait largement eu la distance pour freiner. Mme McGuire : Alors vous me croyez ? Jarod : Evidement ! La jeune femme tenta de sourire mais n'y parvint pas.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove, Delaware :  
  
Mlle Parker se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers le bureau de Sydney mais fut rattrapée par Broots. Broots : Mlle Parker, attendez ! Parker : Quoi? Arrêtez de me crier dans le oreilles, j'ai une migraine tous les diables. Broots : Heu.oui.heu.pardon, j'ai ça pour vous. Le pauvre homme tendit un DSA, elle le saisit brutalement puis le retourna plusieurs fois. Parker : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Broots : Et bien.c'est un DSA. Parker : Je sais bien Broots, ne me prenez pas pour la dernière des idiotes ! De quand date-il ? Et que se passe-t-il ce jour-là ? Broots : je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore étudié. Parker : Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Broots : C'est Angelo qui me l'a donné, il a dit « ton père connaît tous les secrets » alors j'ai pensé à vous. Mlle Parker n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase et s'était précipitée dans son bureau pour voir de quoi il retournait. Broots la rejoignit alors qu'elle commençait à visionner le DSA. Elle était accoudée à son bureau et paraissait très intéressée pas ce qu'elle voyait. Cela se passait une dizaine d'années avant que Jarod ne s'évade du Centre. Celui-ci était dans le laboratoire, il était seul. Un infirmier entra, suivi de Monsieur Parker. Mr Parker : Bonjour Jarod. Jarod : Bonjour Monsieur Parker, que puis-je faire pur vous ? Mr Parker : Je voudrais simplement te faire une prise de sang. Tu seras peut-être obligé de donner ton sang pour sauver une petite fille, s'il est compatible. Jarod : Ce sera avec plaisir Monsieur Parker. Parker haussa les sourcils, mais la suite retint son attention : on voyait Mr Parker parler avec l'infirmier. Mr Parker : Je veux cette comparaison d'ADN le plus vite possible. Faites- la vous-même et n'en parlez surtout à personne. Sydney entra dans le bureau au moment où le DSA s'éteignait. Sydney : Que se passe-t-il ? Parker : Broots, essayez de trouver de quelle comparaison il s'agit. Et retrouvez-moi cet infirmier. Sydney : DE quoi s'agit-il ? Parker : mon père a prélevé du sang à Jarod pour faire une comparaison d'ADN, je veux savoir pourquoi. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, Sydney lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle répondit qu'elle allait vois Angelo car c'était lui qui avait donné le DSA à Broots et qu'elle voulait savoir pourquoi.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Chicago, Illinois :  
  
Jarod s'était fait engager comme mécanicien au garage qui avait fait le contrôle technique de la voiture responsable de l'accident. Ce garage n'était pas très grand, le père le dirigeait, le fils  
  
était mécanicien. Il y avait un autre employé ainsi qu'une femme de ménage. Jarod travaillait sur une voiture quand le fils du propriétaire, Jim Wyatt, vint lui donner un coup de main. Jim : Cette voiture doit être prête dans une heure, alors je viens t'aider. Jarod : C'est sympa car elle me donne du fil à retordre. Je reviens j'ai vu qu'on avait plus de plaquettes de frein ni de liquide, je vais demander à ton père d'en recommander. Jim : Laisse tomber, on va les chercher nous-même chez un pote, c'est moins cher. Jarod : Et il fait partie de quelle entreprise ce pote ? Jim : Bah, il a monté une affaire avec 2 potes, ça leur rapporte gros. Et ils les vendent beaucoup moins cher, c'est pratique pour nous. Jarod : Et tu es sûr de la qualité ? Jim : Relax ! C'est un pote, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je dois aller en chercher, j'y vais maintenant alors grouille-toi pur cette caisse. Quand Jim fut parti, Jarod ouvrit sa combinaison et sortit un carnet rouge de sa poche intérieure. Il lut un autre article : « La mère du petit Bryan McGuire porte plainte pour homicide involontaire. » Jarod en était certain, ces plaquettes et ce liquide frein étaient responsables de la mort du petit Bryan.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Maison de Mme McGuire, Chicago, Illinois :  
  
Jarod était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir, une tasse de thé à la main. Toujours vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un tee-shirt blanc et de sa veste en cuir favorite. Mme McGuire revint de la cuisine avec une assiette de gâteaux, elle la tendit à Jarod qui en prit un au chocolat. Mme McGuire : Vous allez vraiment m'aider à prouver qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cet accident ? Jarod : Oui, et je sais déjà d'où vient le problème. Mme McGuire : Ah oui ? Jarod : C'est bien le garage des Wyatt qui est en partie responsable de cette tragédie. Mme McGuire : Comment ça ? Jarod : Ils se fournissent en plaquettes et en liquide de frein chez des amis, pour que cela leur revienne moins cher. Mais je suis sûr que c'est de la très mauvaise qualité. Mme McGuire : Alors mon fils a perdu la vie simplement au prix de quelques économies ?  
  
Jarod : Ne vous en faites pas, je sais que cela ne vous ramènera pas votre fils. Mais je vais les faire payer.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove :  
  
Angelo était assis dans le fond de la pièce, il avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Mlle Parker s'approcha de lui en prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle portait ses superbes bottes de serpent ainsi qu'une minijupe et une chemise écrue afin d'être parfaitement assortie. Elle s'agenouilla aux cotés d'Angelo. Parker : Angelo, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Angelo : Demande à ton père, il connaît tous les secrets. Parker : Si je pouvais je le ferait, que sait Raines, Angelo ? Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ce DSA ? Jusqu'à présent il regardait dans le vide mais pour répondre à sa question, il la regarda dans les yeux. Angelo : Raines.méchant.mauvais.a fait du mal. Parker : Du mal à qui ? Angelo, répond-moi, du mal à qui ? Angelo : Raines.abuse.fait du mal. Mlle Parker était exaspérée, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'avait rien obtenu de la part d'Angelo. Pourquoi Mr Parker avait-il fait des tests ADN à Jarod sans le dire à personne ? Avec quel ADN voulait-il le comparer ? Quel secrets allait-elle encore découvrir ? Elle allait sortir de la salle quand Angelo la rappela. Angelo : Mlle Parker.peur.Raines abuse.frappe. Parker : Qui frappe-t-il ? Angelo se jeta sur elle et ils tombèrent à la renverse, il la tenait par le col et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il lui mit une droite dans la pommette. Elle n'arriva pas à le croire, Angelo avait réussi à la frapper. Elle voulu faire de même en retour mais se ravisa, ce n'était pas Angelo qui l'avait frappée : c'était Raines. Angelo se releva et se mit à crier en retournant dans le coin de la pièce. Angelo : Il frappe des femmes.il abuse. Parker se releva à son tour, elle avait la pommette en sang. Elle épousseta légèrement sa veste et sa jupe et se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Sydney.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Banlieue de Chicago, Illinois :  
  
En fouillant dans les affaires de Jim Wyatt, Jarod avait facilement trouvé l'adresse de ses « fournisseurs ». Il en avait parlé avec Andrew Wyatt, le père, et avait découvert qu'il n'était pas du tout au courant des agissements de son fils. Jarod avait donc réussi à convaincre le vieil homme de lui donner un coup de main. Ils étaient garés près d'un entrepôt, Jarod vérifia si sa caméra fonctionnait puis dit à son ami qu'il était temps d'y aller. Quand ils entrèrent par la porte de derrière, ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait que deux hommes à l'intérieur. Jarod et Andrew savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire : ils sortirent de leur planque en menaçant les deux hommes avec un fusil. Jarod les filmait. Jarod : On peut vous aider à porter ces caisses ? Homme : Non mais vous êtes qui ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Jarod : On voudrait juste quelques explications, des informations sur ce que vous refourguez. Homme : Non mais de quoi vous parlez ? Jarod, qui tenait toujours sa caméra entre les mains ainsi que des chaînes, se retourna vers Andrew. Jarod : Il veut savoir de quoi on parle ? Il lança les chaînes à celui qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là. Jarod : Tiens, attache ton pote, tu veux ? Le jeune homme s'exécuta et Jarod l'attacha à son tour. Il posa sa caméra pendant qu'Andrew continuait à les menacer avec son fusil de chasse. Jarod alla dans sa voiture et entra dans l'entrepôt avec. Jarod : Ca vous dit de tester votre matos ? J'ai installées vos super plaquettes ainsi que votre liquide de frein sur cette voiture. Vous croyez que je pourrai m'arrêter avent de vous réduire en bouillie ? Homme : je ne comprends rien à ce cirque, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Jarod : parce que ce n'est pas vous qui financez Jim Wyatt ? Homme : Si, et alors ? Jarod : Et bien ce sont vos fournitures qu'il a installées sur un véhicule qui a causé la mort d'un gamin. Il n'avait que 7 ans. Homme : Et qu'est ce qui vous dit que c'est la faute du matériel ? C'est peut-être ce type qui a mal fait son boulot. Jarod : Très bien, alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à servie de testeurs ? Jarod alluma le moteur et commença à reculer la voiture pour prendre plus d'élan. Jarod : C'est simple, pour vous blanchir, il suffit de tester. Homme : Comment ça, Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Jarod : Et bien on va voir, c'est moi qui ai installées vos plaquettes sur ce véhicule alors j'ai confiance en moi, on va bien voir ! Jarod accéléra, puis les deux hommes se mirent à hurler pour qu'il s'arrête, ce qu'il fit. Homme : C'est bon, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas de la super qualité. On aurait jamais dû vendre ça. Jarod : A combien de garages avez-vous livré ces merdes ? Homme : j'en sait rien moi. quelques uns. Jarod : COMBIEN ? Homme : 3 ou 4, c'est dans le bouquin, là-bas. L'homme lui désigna une table sur laquelle se trouvaient des dizaines de papiers en vrac. Jarod alla chercher le bouquin et sorti de l'entrepôt avec Andrew.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove : Quand Parker entra dans le bureau de Sydney, le visage en sang, celui-ci et Broots s'inquiétèrent. Ce fut le psychologue qui la soigna. Sydney : Que s'est-il passé Mlle Parker ? Parker : C'est Angelo qui m'a frappée, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Sydney : Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ? Parker : Bonne question Dr Spock . Broots ? Broots était occupé sur son ordinateur, comme d'habitude. Il s'était inquiété pour Parker quand il l'avait vue entrer. Bine qu'elle ne soit jamais aimable avec lui, qu'elle le taquine et qu'elle lui ai déjà fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux, il l'aimait. Il admirait son courage, sa détermination, le fait qu'elle ne se vexe pas et qu'elle se fasse obéir : c'était tout son contraire. Soudain la voix de Parker le ramena à la réalité. Parker : BROOTS ? Broots : Oui. Euh.Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Parker : Essayez de trouver des femmes à Blue Cove qui ont porté plainte pour coups et blessures, des femmes qui ont eu des rapports de près ou de loin avec Raines. Sydney : C'est donc pour ça qu'Angelo vous a frappée. Parker se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna en l'atteignant. Parker : Quelle perspicacité Dr Freud ! Vous m'étonnez de jours en jours. Quand elle fut sortie, celui-ci se retourna vers Broots et ne pu retenir un de ses sourires énigmatiques.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Domicile de Mme McGuire, Chicago, Illinois : C'était le matin, l'air était frais mais Jarod aimait cela, c'était revigorant. Il était en face de la jolie maison dans laquelle il avait pris le thé précédemment. Il attendait simplement que le journal soit livré. Quand ce fut fait, il le ramassa, sonna et fut accueilli avec un semblant de sourire. C'était une situation qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être triste ou se réjouir. Comment être heureux devant une femme qui vient de perdre son enfant. Dans ces circonstances, il pensait que si la justice était rendue, la famille, les amis seraient plus aptes à oublier, ou du moins à y penser le moins possible. Jarod : je voulais vous apporter le journal moi-même. Mme McGuire : Merci Jarod de m'avoir fait confiance. Jarod : Le troisième homme a été arrêté hier soir par la police. Mme McGuire : Vous avez été génial. Jarod : je voulais simplement que la justice soit rendue. Toues les pièces défectueuses ont été retrouvées. Mme McGuire : Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Ils se prirent dans les bras. Jarod : Je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser, je pars quelques jours en vacances à Dallas. Mme McGuire : Prenez soin de vous Jarod. Jarod : Vous et votre fils aussi, à bientôt.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove : Parker était dans son bureau, des centaines de pensées traversaient son esprit alors qu'elle observait le ciel, adossée au renfoncement de la fenêtre. Elle apprenait tous les jours de nouvelles monstruosités sur le Centre ou les gens qui y « travaillaient ». Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à digérer le fait que Raines, l'homme qui a tué sa mère, manipulé Kyle et Ethan. soit son père mais il fallait en plus qu'il ait frappé des femmes. Peut-être était était-ce bien lui qui avait frappé sa mère ce fameux soir ? Elle fut coupées de ses pensées noires quand Broots entra dans son bureau. Broots : Mlle Parker ? Parker : . Broots : Mlle Parker ? Parker : Ou...oui Broots? Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Broots : Et bien j'ai les recherches que vous m'avez demandé d'effectuer hier soir. Parker : Alors ? Qu'est ce que ça donne ? Broots : J'ai fait mes recherches sur les agressions comme vous me l'aviez demandé alors j'ai essayer d'agrandir le cercle des. Parker : BROOTS ! Quand apprendrez vous à aller droit au but ? Ca fait plus de 5 ans que je m'escrime à vous le faire comprendre ! Tout en disant cela, elle s'était servie une vodka et en avait avalé la moitié du verre. Ce qui montra à Broots qu'il ne valait mieux pas continuer à l'excéder sous peine de se retrouver d'ici 5 min en congé pour accident du travail. Broots : Il n'a pas fait que frapper des femmes, il en a violé deux. Parker avala la fin de son verre, et voilà, encore une horrible nouvelle pour commencer une journée. Rien de mieux pour que Parker se défoule toute la journée sur le pauvre Broots. Parker : Laissez ce dossier ici.et sortez. Broots se jeta sur la porte, il n'avait pas fallu le prier pour sortir de cet enfer. La jeune femme ouvrit le dossier et commença à lire, quelques photos agrémentaient le texte, ce qui montra à Parker que son « père » n'y était pas allé de main morte. Un père qui frappe, viole et assassine, un frère cannibale, un « oncle » qui se suicide et une mère lâchement assassinée : tout cela la confortait dans le sentiment de s'en être pas trop mal sortie par rapport au reste de sa famille. L'une des femmes avait porté plainte mais la seconde n'avait pas osé. Parker était debout au milieu de son bureau, le verre de vodka qu'elle venait de se resservir dans un main et le rapport de police dans l'autre. Soudain elle lâcha son verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux au contacte du sol. La photo de la femme qui n'avait pas porté plainte avait retenu son attention : Margaret, la mère de Jarod.  
  
The End, suite dans « Le monde n'a pas changé » 


End file.
